A quién tú decidiste amar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y esas palabras frías, qué le susurrara al oído, fueron el motor qué le hiciera someterse a su voluntad. Dedicado a la guest Mich Gmez. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**RutLance -CrystalFairy, presente:**_ ¡Hola! Ya se me había ocurrido esta idea desde hace un tiempo atrás, cuando mi hermana publicó el especial de Nyos en _"Juanito y yo"_, y pues, antier al oír la canción del mismo nombre qué éste fic, que por cierto no uso para lucrar con ella, decidí darle una oportunidad. Este, si no he actualizado otros fics, es porqué estoy desmotivada, nada más. :I Lo lamento, y además, de qué no tengo en donde escribir, sin contar qué el frío me está afectando más de lo qué pensé este año.

Dedicado a la guest**_ Mich Gmez_**, espero que te guste. :3

No me queda más que desearles qué disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

><p><strong>A quién tú decidiste amar.<strong>

**Capítulo 1:** Desilusión.

_Esas frías palabras, qué le susurrara al oído, fueron el motor qué le hiciera someterse a su voluntad..._

Era una de las tantas juntas, inútiles para variar, en las cuáles las naciones hacían acto de presencia. Discusiones, peleas sin sentido, y más de una sugerencia sin sentido, hicieron que la reunión se alargara hasta el atardecer...

- ¿Bueno?- José María Itzae, la personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, o México, contestaba su celular, el cuál llevaba sonando desde unos diez minutos atrás, en lo qué se encaminaba a la salida del edificio de las Naciones Unidas.- Jefe, ¿qué pasó?-

Tras un breve momento, en el cuál el mexicano se desanimó e intentó convencer de lo contrario a su jefe, qué estaba relacionado con una invitación dirigida al país de la libertad, no le quedó de más, que darse media vuelta y volver al interior del edificio, en busca de Alfred F. Jones...

- Y tenía qué ser precisamente con el Gringo Loco.- Soltó un hondo suspiro, no sólo de resignación, sino porqué lo que menos quería era estar junto a él, y portarse tan idiota como él, sonrojándose por completo.- ¿Po-Porqué tiene qué gustarme alguien así?-

Se detuvo al tropezar con otra persona, por no fijarse al caminar. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró qué otra de las naciones estaba ahí, paralizada por completo, viendo fijamente dentro de la Sala de Reuniones...

- ¿Nico?- Se le acercó a la República de Bielorrusia, quién no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Curioso, miró al interior, y lo qué descubrió lo heló de súbito, a la vez qué sintió una extraña presión en el pecho...

- Ah.-

Creyéndose solos, aprovechaban todo el tiempo qué tenían en sus manos, las cuáles se ocupaban en mantenerse lo más cerca posible, en lo que sus bocas chocaban una contra la otra, con una pasión desesperada, típica de una aventura a escondidas. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de qué fueran descubiertos, y peor aún, ser observados en silencio, uno muy doloroso para los espectadores. Nikolai apretó la quijada y se dio media vuelta, sacando su daga, listo para destazar al primero qué se le atravesara...

- Malditos.- Masculló más que molesto.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para la nación de piel canela, quién tuvo la urgencia de ir detrás de él, pese a qué posiblemente se sentiría del mismo modo que el europeo, para evitar una inminente catástrofe...

- ¡Nico!- Lo alcanzó justo cuando saliera del edificio.- ¡Hey, Nico!-

- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- Le preguntó sutilmente, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa, y le apuntaba con la daga al mismo tiempo.

- ¡N-Nada!- Contestó sudando frío, preocupado por su vida.- S-Sólo que-quería hablar con-contigo, sin qué me ma-mates pri-primero.-

- ¿Qué?- Frunció más el ceño el rubio.

- Guarda eso, no se te vaya a ir la mano.- Le señaló apurado el arma qué sujetara.- Escucha, yo también vi lo qué pasó.-

- No quiero hablar de eso.- Le dijo la otra nación, agachando el rostro y alejándose a la vez.

- Pérate.- Lo sujetó de un hombro.- Tal vez... tal vez sólo estaban practicando respiración de boca a boca, o posiblemente uno de ellos tenía algo en el ojo.- Ni él se creía las mentiras qué estaba diciendo. Tampoco sabía porqué las estaba diciendo.- O tal vez... _¡Arght!_-

-_ ¡Escucha bien, México!_- Tomándolo de los hombros, lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, rabiando a más no poder.- _¡No necesito qué alguien tan patético como tú me rememore los hechos! ¡Sé lo qué ví! ¡Y tú también lo viste!_- Volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared y lo soltó, deslizándose al piso.- _¡Así qué déjate de estúpidas excusas y lárgate!_-

Se alzó del suelo, sintiendo la sangre arder...

- Sí, es verdad, yo también los vi.- Dio un paso al frente, listo para enfrentarse a quién se le atravesara.- Pero desquitarte no te servirá de nada, ni hará qué algo cambie.- Miró al suelo, cerrando los puños con impotencia.- No se puede mandar sobre los sentimientos de otros, ni imponerles tu voluntad. Debería bastarte con saber qué él es feliz.-

El silencio cayó con pesadez entre los dos. Y sólo le bastó un instante a Nikolai para entender lo qué estaba pasando...

- Ya veo.- Se giró a la derecha.- Eres tan **patético**, qué incluso dejas que alguien más se quede con él, ¿verdad?-

- Y-Yo, yo no...-

- No me interesa.- Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.- Y ya qué me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, más te vale qué busques un modo de recompensármelo.- Se volvió a verlo, con una sonrisa macabra.- ¿Quieres?-

- Está bien.- Suspiró aliviado de qué las cosas no fueran más allá.- ¿Un trago estará bien?-

**.~o0o~.**

En el bar, los demás países latinoamericanos, y uno que otro colado, no hacía más que beber lentamente sus copas y tarros. Esto debido a la incomodidad producida por la presencia de un invitado... Inusual para ellos...

- Esto no me gusta nada.-

Y cuando no, si Nikolai estaba solo, los demás países americanos arrimados en un lado de donde estuviesen sentados, Chema justamente enmedio, intentando mantener la fiesta en paz...

- ¿Qué diablos están viendo?- Amenazó la Rusia Blanca a los qué estaban al otro extremo de la mesa.- ¿Les debo algo, acaso?-

- ¿Sabes, Chema?- El mexicano se volvió a ver a Argentina, Costa Rica y uno qué otro que sonreía a fuerzas.- Tenemos qué irnos, digamos, ya.-

- ¿Y eso?- Dejó su bebida en la mesa, tratando de echarle un ojo al bielorruso para no perderlo de vista.- Diego, Juan de Dios, Sergio, ¿es porqué invité a tomar a Nico? ¿Cierto?-

- ¡Chema, qué cosas dices!- Le soltó una palmada Nicaragua.

- ¿Cómo crees?- Contestó con cinismo el argentino.- Mañana tenemos qué levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar, ¿piensas qué no somos capaces de contenernos por una noche, y dejarlo para...? ¿Otra noche?-

-Pos eso quien sabe, ustedes nunca se pierden ni una chance...-

- Mira, la verdad.- Juan de Dios, la personificación de Costa Rica, decidió sincerarse.- Es que no queremos que nos maten esta noche. Además, ¿porqué de repente lo invitaste a tomar con nosotros?-

Quería decirles, pero las razones eran tan personales, y por lo tanto, dolorosas, y la verdad no quería recordarlas...

- Sólo era algo qué le debía.- Y no era una total mentira.- Y pos, no me quedó de otra.-

Podían sentir qué algo estaba mal, lo tenía pintado en toda la cara, pero si no les quería decir, no lo podían obligar a confesarlo...

- Está bien, nosotros ya nos vamos. Así qué, nos vemos en la siguiente junta, José María Itzae.-

- Sí, cuídense mucho, huerquillos.- Los despidió.

Fue cuestión de algunos cuantos minutos, para qué ambos se quedaran solos en la mesa...

- Al fin se fueron esos estorbos.- Bielorrusia se terminó su trago.- Me estaban _matando_ de aburrimiento.-

**.~o0o~.**

México tuvo qué llevarlo hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba, si no quería que los periódicos matutinos reportaran sobre un posible asesino en serie. Aunque estaba intoxicado por el alcohol, lo estaba menos qué Bielorrusia, y por lo tanto más consciente...

- Bueeeno.- Se cansó de llevarlo hasta la puerta de su habitación, ya que era más alto que él, sin contar aparte qué se quería escapar de su lado varias veces en busca de pelea.- Creo que será mejor irme, ya es muy tarde, y mañana debemos regresar cada quién a nuestras casas, y...-

- Entra.- Le ordenó.

- ¡No, cómo crees!- Alzó las manos en señal de defensa.- Debes estar cansado, y necesitas descansar...-

- Dije qué entres.- Le repitió, señalándolo con su daga.

- D-De acuerdo.- Aceptó, sudando frío.

El cuarto de hotel era impecable, justo como se merecía la nación bielorrusa. Chema tragó saliva al sentir qué algo no estaba bien, no del todo, cuando casi tambaleándose Nikolai se sentó en la cama...

- Siéntate.- Le dijo.

- Cla-Claro.- Se apuró y se sentó a un lado de él.

Nadie decía nada, lo cuál aumentaba el nerviosismo en José María. Se volteaba a verlo de reojo ocasionalmente, y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Entendía lo qué podría estar sintiendo la Rusia Blanca, pero no comprendía el porqué lo tenía ahí con él...

- ¿Alguna vez...?- La voz casi apagada de Bielorrusia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿...has sentido qué por más que trates, es inútil? ¿O imposible de alcanzar?-

Estaba sufriendo, y el moreno no podía menos qué sentir un poco de simpatía por él. Y es qué no iba a negar qué él también se preguntaba lo mismo en ocasiones, sin encontrar una respuesta a su dilema...

- A veces.- Se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza bajo sus brazos.- Pero es inevitable.- Se volvió a verlo.- Y en ocasiones, mejor dejo que las cosas sólo pasen, nada más.-

El rubio se le quedó viendo, tenía la mirada vidriosa por el alcohol, y lentamente, se recostó a un lado de él, sin hacer nada más...

- Cierto.- Cerró por un instante los ojos, casi como si le doliera respirar.- Es mejor qué las cosas sólo pasen.-

Sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos, y sujetó de las muñecas a la nación de piel morena. Éste trató de resistirse, logrando que fuera presionado contra el colchón. Chema, logró zafar una mano, mas Nikolai le soltó un bofetón, para sacar su daga y apretarla la punta contra su mejilla...

- No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas, México.- Y dirigió la daga contra su ropa, amenazando con rasgarla.

- D-Detente.- Le suplicó asustado de qué las cosas pasaran a peores.

Se congeló al sentir la lengua del bielorruso recorrer su cuello, ¿tan mal estaban las cosas para él? Y lo peor de todo, no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo, al menos, no sin sufrir las consecuencias. Pero no podía dejar qué simplemente ocurriera...

- N-No..._ ¡No!_- Apartó a Nikolai de un empujón, chocando con la cabecera de la cama.- ¡Nico, estás borracho, y pues... n-no, no está bien! Además, sólo lo estás haciendo por despecho, ¿entiendes?- Agachó la mirada, también estaba dolido por el descubrimiento, pero no quería nada de eso.- Es mejor, no hacer algo de lo cuál debamos arrepentirnos.-

- ¿Eso crees?- El tono seco en su voz parecía darle la razón al moreno, que suspiró aliviado.- Eres tú quién no ha entendido.-

Apretó su mentón con una mano, obligando a José María Itzae a tener contacto visual con él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mexicano al ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre él, acercando su boca a la oreja...

- Vamos a hacerles pagar todo el sufrimiento qué nos han hecho pasar.-

Y esas palabras frías, qué le susurrara al oído, fueron el motor qué le hiciera someterse a su voluntad...

- Sí.- Y dejó que sus labios comenzaran a recorrer su morena piel.- Sí.-

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
